


Going About Things The Wrong Way

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklyn tries to impress Hannibal again.  It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going About Things The Wrong Way

Franklyn arrived at Hannibal's appointment looking very different. He was wearing plaid, hipster glasses and jeans. Hannibal narrowed his eyes at Franklyn. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I was just going for a change," said Franklyn. "What do you think?"

"My opinion regarding this doesn't matter per se. It's really about how it makes you feel." Hannibal repressed the impulse to tell him how ill-suited the outfit seemed . . . and how very familiar.

Franklyn pouted. "I find it very comfortable."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I was thinking of taking up fishing."

It all clicked for Hannibal. "Franklyn, are you imitating Will Graham?"

Franklyn reluctantly said, "A little."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what you find so attractive about that piece of rough trade?"

"Will is NOT rough trade," said Hannibal.

"What is it about him you like?" said Franklyn.

"He is a unique human being with a very special mind."

"Oh, come on, it's the ass, isn't it?" Franklyn was briefly silenced by the icy look on Hannibal's face.

"That was an incredibly rude and crude thing to say about a man I consider my dearest friend."

"I apologize . . ." said Franklyn.

"If you want to remain my client, you will not bother Will in any way or try to copy him in this manner. I'm afraid that I shall have to cut our session short as my ability to administer sound psychiatric advice has been undermined."

"But . . ."

"Go home, Franklyn."

Franklyn slunk off and Hannibal poured himself a glass of red wine. He looked at his notebook and saw that Will had an early appointment today. He thought, I wonder if Will has aspirin today.

The End


End file.
